Érase una vez: mi amor por ti
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Erase una vez: mi amor por ti, que irremediablemente no tuvo un final feliz. Porque los finales felices no existen, después de todo, cada final es un nuevo comienzo.


**L**os personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto.** Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina;** "Y no vivieron felices para siempre."**

**advertencia: **indicios de otra pareja,algo nuevo y raro que salio de mi cabeza,aunque la historia se desarrollo mejor dentro de ella, en fin, **viva el**** naruhina :3 y bueno, **esta historia realmente tiene occ , que ni yo misma me lo creo :v

**Aclaraciones:**

cursiva y comillas:pensamiento

cursivas-flashblack

letra normal-tiempo presente

—:dialogos

blablablabla...

Universo alterno

puede contener OCC

Las parejas no son canno y muestra un final muy diferente

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Érase una vez: <strong>__**mi amor por ti**_

_A veces me pregunto si fue bueno conocerte, no solo porque despertaste en mi aquellos sentimientos tan profundo, si no por el dolor que me causaste._

_¿Hubiera sido diferente, si las circunstancias no fueran las mismas?_

_¿Realmente te hubieras enamorado de mí?_

_Los cuentos de hadas son hermosos, muestra una realidad que a muchos les gustaría vivir, sin embargo y como sabemos, aquello solo es ficción, algo que solo sirve para mantener la esperanza y creer que todo será como un cuento de hadas._

_Yo creía en los cuentos de hadas y que algún día tendría mi final feliz._

_Pero en la vida real, los finales felices no existen, ni mucho menos el "Y vivieron felices para siempre"._

.

.

.

.

— Te amo Naruto, al principio no lo sabía, pero conforme fuimos creciendo, el cariño que tenia por ti, se convirtió en amor—lo dijo sin vacilar, por primera vez en años, tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Los ojos del joven Namikaze se posaron en su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga, la misma niña que solía consolarlo y animarlo cuando era niño; la pequeña que hacía varias primaveras había dejado de serlo. No supo que decir, había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

Que tonto fue, nunca se percato de los sentimientos de su amiga, peor aun, cuantas cosas tuvo que soportar por su culpa, los consejos, las platicas que solían tener respecto a su eterno amor,ahora entendía el porque Hinata siempre estaba triste, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

—Hinata yo.

—No tienes que disculparte, ni nada por el estilo,tu eras el único que no lo sabia—levanto el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa pequeña—sé que es egoísta de mi parte decirte a estas alturas, pero no creo poder soportar mas Naruto, por esta misma razón no puedo ser tu madrina.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, el silencio inundo aquel departamento. Tristeza, confecciones, amistades fracturadas.

En cuestiones de segundos, a eso se resumía su amistad.

—Se feliz Naruto.

Sin esperar respuesta, la joven salio del departamento, se quedo a medio camino, intento calmar los sollozos que el producía de su cuerpo, no debía llorar, tenia que aparentar ser una mujer fuerte, tenia que hacer uso de su orgullo y mantener la postura,como le aconsejo, en una ocasión su primo Neji.

A pesar de ello, una sola pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

No lo sabía, pero realmente debía aclarar sus sentimientos, tenía que decirle lo que había estado guardado durante tanto tiempo, recordó las palabras que Sasuke le dijo esa misma mañana, aquellas palabras tan ciertas y a la vez, muy crueles.

"_**No puedes seguir fingiendo estar feliz, cuando estas sufriendo por dentro; ¡eres tan patética y estúpida! ¿Crees que Naruto se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos? Es tan idiota que nunca lo sabrá, tienes que hablarle con la verdad"**_

Al final él tenía razón, el rubio nunca supo de sus sentimientos por el,nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo, sin la ayuda del pelinegro.

Camino por los pasillos con pesadez, se encontraba en el sexto piso, no deseaba bajar por las escaleras, así que prefirió baja en el elevador, apretó el botón verde y espero a que las puertas se abrieran. No pudo evitar recordar su niñez a lado de Naruto y Sakura.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué hubiera sido de sus vidas, si Sakura Haruno nunca hubiera aparecido en ellas?

¿Hubiera cambiado algo? O sencillamente, él nunca la hubiera amado.

.

.

.

.

_Éramos niños inocentes, intentado vivir en un mundo lleno de bondades y crueldades_

_Jugado y soñado, que los cuentos se harían realidades_

_No veíamos la verdadera realidad_

_Que solo nos causaría dolor y tristezas._

_Pero a la vez sonrisas y amor._

.

.

.

_La vida realmente es muy compleja y difícil de entender, ellos no creía que sus vida daría un giro diferente a lo pensado. Ellos se conocieron siendo recién nacidos, sus padres era viejos amigos de la universidad, por lo cual, sus destinos estaba sellados._

_Juntos dieron sus primero pasos, la pequeña bebé de ojos a perlados y de cabello azul, dio sus primeras palabras antes que él, no obstante el pequeño bebé rubio, era más inquieto que su amiga, por lo tanto siempre estaba planeado miles de travesuras, aun siendo tan pequeño._

_Tan diferentes y parecido a la vez, junto crecieron con distintas personalidades .Hinata Hyuga era una niña calmada y tímida, sin embargo cuando estaba con Naruto Namikaze era completamente diferente, los dos no dejaba de hacerles bromas a la tía solterona de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki._

_Era comun verlos correr entre los patios traseros de sus casas._

_—Vamos Hinata-chan, apúrate o la bruja se dará cuenta._

_—Naruto-kun, no creo que fuera una buena idea—opino la niña de cabellos azules._

_—Dattebayo,no digas eso, si es la mejor idea que hemos tenido y._

_—¡MALDITO MOCOSO, AHORA MISMO TE ENSEÑARE QUE NADIE SE METE CON AKATSUKI, NARUTO NAMIKAZE Y HINATA HYUGA ,ESPEREN A QUE LOS ATRAPE ,NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO! —se escucho por toda la colonia de Konoha._

_—Corre Hinata—articulo apenas el niño jadeante , mientras trataba de llegar al bosque, que se encontraba cerca de su casa._

_Los pequeños no se dieron cuenta que eran observados._

_—Ellos se ve bien, ¿no crees Ttebane? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, la señora Namikaze—Claro que ella es algo callada, pero con el tiempo se convertirá en la perfecta esposa de mi Naruto._

_—Kushina no apresures las cosas, recuerda que aun son niños y que en el corazón no se manda—le respondió su esposo—pero, para serte sincero, ellos dos haría una linda pareja._

_—¡Ttebane, vez que tenía razón!_

_Aquellas palabras eran tan cierta y a la vez erróneas, no sabia lo que el destino les tendría preparado._

_._

.

**_¿Hubieras logrado amarme, si ella no hubiera llegado?_**

_Ella llegó en un día de primavera como su nombre lo decía: Sakura, era una flor en proceso de florecer. Desde el primer encuentro, los ojos de Naruto había quedado prendado en los jade de ella, era algo apresurado decir que fue amor a primera vista, no, su encuentro fue producido más bien por la curiosidad,el color de cabello y ojos inusuales._

_Ella era algo exótico, algo nuevo para él, mientras tiempo pasaba observadola, mas curiosidad tenia hacia ella;era una extraña sensación que Naruto nunca pudo describir, incluso años después de conocerla._

_— ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? ¡Porque no me dejas de mirar! —con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, preguntó la niña de 8 años, de cabellos rosas y ojos jades._

_—Tu cabello es rosas—era lo más obvio que pudo decir, detrás de él, Hinata la observaba tímidamente._

_—y tus ojos son verdes—convino ella._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió el rubio._

_—Yo—la niña se encogió de hombros—Me llamo Sakura Haruno y ustedes_

_—Yo soy Naruto, Dattebayo y ella es Hinata, mi mejor amiga—le sonrió mientras extendía su mano , esta por su parte mostró cierto recelo antes de aceptar aquel gesto, para posteriormente saludar a Hinata._

_Aquel primer encuentro daría un giro a sus vidas, ya no sería solamente Naruto y Hinata, no, ya no sería solo dos, sino tres, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata._

_Los tres mejores amigos, los pequeños niños llenos de ilusiones y sueños. El cariño que se tenía con el tiempo se transformaría en amor, un amor de distintas maneras y profundidades._

.

.

.

_Ellos eran tres, un número impar que con el tiempo terminaría en nones. La vida nunca fue tan compleja, cómo fue para ellos, entre risas y bromas crecieron._

_Bajo el viejo sauce de la casa Hyuga, dos jovencita se encontraba recostadas viendo las estrellas, varias primaveras había pasado desde su encuentro, ya no eran más aquellas niñas de 8 años, ahora eran dos hermosas jovencitas de quince._

_Tan parecidas y diferente a la vez._

_—¿Hinata a ti te gusta Naruto? —pregunto curiosa la peli rosa._

_Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron rojas, ante aquella pregunta tan directa de su amiga, era imposible no ver el destello que tenían sus ojos cuando miraba a Naruto._

_¿Era amor o simple amistad? Aun era muy joven para definir aquellas palabras tan delicadas, por lo que prefirió no revelar lo que sentía._

_— ¡NO! Sakura-chan por favor no digas eso—bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos._

_Sin embargo, aquella respuesta no le satisfacción a su amiga, algo dentro de ella ,le decía que Hinata amaba a Naruto._

_—¿Estas segura?_

_Agito la cabeza en forma de si, pero aquello no la convicción mucho._

_"Vamos Sakura, ambas sabemos que Hinata amaba a Naruto, es por eso que hay que unirlo, cha"_

_Le susurro su conciencia. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura se prometió averiguar si los sentimientos de ellos dos era mutuo y de ser asi,ella se encargaría de unirlos."_

_Las dos mejores amigas contemplaron las estrellas del cielo, había dejado de ser las pequeñas niñas para convertirse en hermosas señoritas._

_Hinata dejo su cuerpo infantil, sin curvas, para convertirse en una jovencita de grandes proporciones y curvas bien definidas, era muy hermosa pero a la vez tímida, evitado entablar conversaciones con sus compañeros, limitándose a un grupo reducido de amigos._

_Por su lado Sakura había sido la menos agraciada con respecto a su cuerpo, de pequeñas proporciones, pero bendecido por su carácter extrovertido, haciéndole fácil entablar con los demás conversaciones y amistades, incluso tenía un archí-enemigo-amiga, Ino Yamanaka, su eterna rival._

_A pesar de ser tan distintas, era parecidas en algunos aspectos, ambas quería y apreciaba mucho a Naruto, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero tenía sentimientos parecidos hacia el joven._

_Eran dos mejores amigas,que compartían secretos y sueño, excepto aquella vez._

_Si tal solo hubiera hablado con la verdad, hubiera dado un giro diferente a sus vidas, sobretodo su amistad Pero nadie sabe lo que ocurría, ni siquiera ellas. Es curioso como una buena acción, puede generar contraparte distintas a la original._

_/^^/_

_Tiempo después, la joven Haruno se había acercado a Naruto de una manera tan abrumadora,que los rumores comenzaron a circular entre ellos dos._

_Mientras que Sakura intentaba por todos los medios en unir a Namikaze y Hyuga, mas difícil el era, puesto que Naruto parecía más interesado en ella, que en Hinata. Aquello no estaba resultado como ella deseaba._

_— Eres un tarado Naruto—gruño la peli rosa,al momento de propinarle un golpe en su cabeza._

_— Pero Sakura-cha, no fue mi culpa._

_— ¿No fue tu culpa? Eres un idiota Naruto, enserio deja de darle esas pésimas ideas a los mocosos, ¿acaso crees que las mujeres son tontas? —mascullo con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_—No, claro que no, esa no fue mi intención._

_—Pues tu intención nunca son buenas, verdad Hinata._

_—Naruto es un baka—mascullo sin pensar._

_Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía._

_—No Hinata, tu no digas eso._

_—Ya Naruto acepta que eres un idiota, no sirves para dar consejos a los niños, te diré que a una mujer nunca se le conquista, comprándole cosas._

_—Pero Sakura-chan_

_—Ya deja de ser tan estúpido Naruto, mejor ponte a estudiar, te recuerdo que estas a punto de reprobar ciencias sociales con el profesor Obito y que tu madre nuevamente te quitara el Xbox one—hablo por primera vez, su amigo Sasuke Uchiha, de ojos y cabellos negros,e__l alumno modelo._

_Que por ironías de la vida,como era que el alumno modelo había terminado siendo amigo del joven del joven mas hiperactivo y rebelde de la escuela._

_—¡Vez! Sasuke tiene razón. Eres un idiota Naruto—la Haruno no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran como adoración hacia el Uchiha, quien la ignoro olímpicamente._

_—Nos vemos al rato, idiota—se alejo,sin mas._

_Hinata se percato el como los ojos de Sakura, aquellos jades perdia el brillo que siempre tenia cuando veía a Sasuke._

_Ella sabía que Sakura amaba a Sasuke y este había rechazado más de una vez a Haruno. Podía ver el dolor que el causaba aquello y en cierta manera se sintió mal, porque sabía lo que era ser ignorada por la persona amaba._

_—Hey Sakura-chan, que tal si te invito un helado._

_Intento animar como siempre el Namikaze._

_— ¿ahora intentas comprarme? idiota—si poder evitarlo, Sakura sonrió._

_Naruto también el sonrió, Hinata pudo ver el destello en sus ojos, aquel brillo que solo le daba a Sakura, no quería darse cuenta o admitir lo que era obvio._

_Prefirió__ engañarse, no darse cuenta sobre los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura, deseando por una vez en su vida, que algún día, el rubio la mirada de aquella manera._

_Erase una vez tres mejores amigos que por azares de destino, uno de ellos salió lastimado en el proceso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La primera vez le rompieron el corazón, fue una tarde de marzo. Nunca creyó de su corazón se rompería tan rápido, por simples palabras, algo tan sencillo que dejaría profundas heridas._

_—Te amo—murmuro Naruto sin reparo. Recostado en el árbol de sauce, mirado las hojas de este._

_— ¿Qué dijiste? —las mejillas se le había puesto rojas._

_—¿crees que sería muy estúpido, si se lo dijera Sakura?_

_—eh.._

_—Lo sabía, es algo estúpido, de seguro no lo creería._

_—Naruto, ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_—Dattebayo, acaso no te has dado cuenta, yo.. Bueno yo…a mí me gusta… Hinata tu ya lo sabes, ¿no? Todos dice que es obvio, pero.. ¿Estas bien? te vez pálida ,eh Hinata._

_Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, sintió que su corazón se rompía de mil maneras distintas, el viento soplo levantado sus largos cabellos azules, deseaba llorar pero no podía, no delante de Naruto._

_—Naruto.._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, sintió que las piernas le fallaba y que la gravedad le había ganado, antes de perder el conocimiento, vio a Naruto correr hacia ella._

_**Eran dos mejores amigos que se quería mucho. Pero uno de ellos se enamoro y no tuvo el valor suficiente de aclarar sus sentimientos, entonces no tuvo un final feliz.**_

.

.

.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejadas ver a un joven de cabellos oscuros recostado en la pared, parecía tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de Hinata, esta por su parte parecía más concentrada en sus propios mundo.

—Al final se los dijiste—susurro el joven, saliendo de su monologo interno.

—Si—susurro con tristeza.

—¿y como lo tomo?

— ¿Cómo debería haberlo tomado, Sasuke-kun? —dijo ella mirándolo con un par de lágrimas.

—Como debía ser los cuentos de hadas ¿no es así? —cuestiono el chico.

Las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro,se dejo caer ,el dolor la invadió de una manera que ella misma no supo definir,dolor,traición miles de sentimientos, tantas cosas que muchas personas no sabía, sobretodo se sentía utilizada y lastimada.

Siempre intento ser una buena amiga, pero todo nada había resultado, ninguno de sus sacrificios había dado frutos.

Sasuke Uchiha se acerco a Hinata y con una delicadeza seco sus lágrimas, el no era un chico expresivo, era tan reservado y frio, había tanto dolor en su pasado, que le era imposible entablar conversación con las demás personas, fue raro cuando se hizo amigo de Naruto; más raro aun que él,lograra desarrollar una amistad con Hinata, tal vez era por lo ocurrido años atrás.

Recordaría aquella primera vez que la vio, porque fue la única persona que lo ayudo y escucho su dolor, así como Hinata había estado una vez para ayudarlo, el estaría con ella para consolarla y ayudar a superar aquel dolor, después de todo, el se había enamorado de la joven de ojos a perlados, que una vez le tendió la manos cuando más lo necesitaba.

**_Erase una vez: mi amor por ti, que irremediablemente no tuvo un final feliz._**

_Porque los finales felices no existen._

**Entonces fue cuando el príncipe desteñido apareció y seco las lágrimas de la princesa.**

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—Hinata, yo lo siento mucho—aquella confección no le sorprendió a la joven._

_— ¿Por qué te disculpa Sakura? —pregunto la Hyuga enfrente de ella, había pasado casi seis meses desde que Naruto le había revelado sus sentimientos a Hinata._

_Aquella confección solo provoco una fisura en su amistad, pero no era porque Naruto se le declarara a Sakura, si mucho menos que esta lo aceptara._

_¿Entonces porque se fracturo su amistad?_

_Aquello era algo que nadie sabía, a excepción de las dos mejores amigas._

_—Aquella vez cuando, te dije que acepte a Naruto por despecho—aclaro la joven._

_Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul, se suponía que era mejores amigas, que se debía apoyar en las buenas y malas, que nunca se iba a herir entre ellas. Pero aquello no había resultado como lo planeaba, ni mucho menos su amistad._

_—¿No fue verdad, acaso?_

_Cerro sus manos, bajo la mirada, ella misma le había aclarado a Hinata que solo andaba con Naruto, por despecho, como una manera de darle celos a Sasuke, pero aquello no había resultado como ella deseaba._

_En primer lugar, Sasuke le era indiferente que ella anduviera con Naruto o cualquier otra persona, el mismo se lo había aclarado, en segunda, mientras más tiempo pasaba como novia de Naruto, aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Sasuke, comenzaron a cambiar hacia Naruto._

_Sakura no se dio cuenta, cuando el joven Namikaze se había metido en su corazón, de tal manera que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas deseaba estar a su lado, pero no era ciega, ella supo que Hinata lo amaba._

_En cierta manera siempre lo supo,pero aun así, acepto al joven solo por despecho,causándole mucho dolor a su mejor amiga._

_—No sé cómo, pero me enamore de el—revelo la peli rosa._

_—Si lo amas, ¿Por qué me lo dices?_

_—Porque una vez te dije que no lo amaba, realmente me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso, yo realmente me he enamorado de él._

_— ¿A que le tienes miedo, Sakura? ¿Piensa que yo le diré a Naruto, lo que me dijiste la primera vez? _

_—Si, por eso mismo, por favor Hinata, no me quites a Naruto, no lo hagas como lo hiciste con él._

_—¿Sakura-chan de que estas hablado?_

_—Sé que he sido una mala persona, se que acepte a Naruto por despecho, pero yo lo veía a él, veía el brillo en sus ojos para ti y yo...solo quería sentirme amada, lo siento tanto Hinata._

"Realmente nunca comprendí muy bien, porque me decía aquello, tiempo después supe la verdad. Cada vez que pienso el cómo termino nuestra amistad, me doy cuenta que fuimos tontos, creyendo saber lo que era amar, lastimándonos los unos a los otros, pero el tiempo me aclaro todo. Incluso en cierta manera, todos fuimos ciego al amor, nunca vimos lo que teníamos al alcancé, intentado buscar amor, donde no había"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No comprendo muy bien el porqué guarde mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo, tal vez fue por la promesa que le hice a Sakura de no contarte nada o por el miedo a que nuestra amistad cambiara, pero eso era algo que tarde o temprano debería haber ocurrido._

_Inclusive durante los 7 años que estuviste de novio con Sakura, guarde las esperanzas de que algún día te darías cuentas de mis sentimientos, a pesar de que sonara algo estúpido y cruel, el añora que me amaras como a ella._

_Pero eso no ocurrió, esto no era un cuento de hadas, yo no era tu princesa, ni tu mi príncipe, eso fue algo que tarde en darme cuenta._

_Incluso así, acepte ser tu madrina cuando le pediste matrimonio a Sakura. Pero como siempre, el me abrió los ojos, aquel chico tan frio y reservado, aquella persona que ignore por tanto tiempo, aquella persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, me abrió los ojos esa mañana._

_—De verdad vas a seguir con esta locura, serás la madrina de la persona que amabas, eso es algo masoquista ¿no crees?_

_—Yo.._

_—**No puedes seguir fingiendo estar feliz, cuando estas sufriendo por dentro; ¡eres tan patética y estúpida! ¿Crees que Naruto se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos? Es tan idiota que nunca lo sabrá, tienes que hablarle con la verdad.**_

_—N_o puedo, sí le dijo aquello, solamente arruinaría su felicidad, él..

_—No Hinata, realmente estoy harto de ver como estas desperdiciado tu vida, en la espera de que Naruto se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos, cree que no se da cuenta que tú y Sakura dejaron de ser amigas, cree que a pesar de tu ustedes finjan, la incomodidad en el ambiente, es notable. Estás esperado que ellos dos tenga hijos y tú seas su madrina, date cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existe, esto no terminara con un final feliz._

Sus palabras me hirieron pero a la vez me dieron el valor necesario para ir a verlo, de confesarme y abrirle mi corazón, desde aquel día deje de tener contacto con ellos, como era de ser ,por obvia razones no fui su madrina, al final me entere que Ino me remplazo y Sai, el esposo de Ino, remplazo a Sasuke, el ex – padrino, porqué el permaneció a mi lado, curado las heridas que yo misma me había causado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que soñaba con la familia que tendría con Naruto, sin embargo solo fue una pequeña ilusión.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiempo después:**

—Entonces se dio cuenta que aquel príncipe desteñido era realmente su amor, fue así como Hinamori supo que los cuentos de hadas no siempre terminaba con el príncipe azul,cuando se dio cuenta de aquello,comprendió que el príncipe desteñido siempre estuvo a su lado,resurgiendo así el amor verdadero, al final pudo ser feliz con Toushiro, aunque en ocasiones se peleaba, ellos siempre buscaba las forma de solucionarlo.

—¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?—pregunto su pequeña hija.

—Y vivieron felices—murmuro su padre.

—Papá, puedes contarme la historia nuevamente.

—Sarada, ya te la conté dos veces y aun no te duermes.

—Por favor— suplico la pequeña niña de 7 años.

—Vamos príncipe desteñido, vuelve a contar la historia, me gustaría oírla otra vez—comento su esposa, regalándole una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado de cuatro meses.

—Hinata, tu también.

Y al final todo se resumirá a un "y vivieron felices por siempre "pero en la vida, los finales felices ya pasaron de moda.

Solo queda decir, que el amor esta en donde uno menos lo espera y sobretodo que los finales, realmente nunca existe, **porque en esta vida, cada final es un nuevo comienzo.**

.

.

.

.

_"Nunca sabes cómo terminara todo, ni siquiera por un simple gesto, las personas puede encontrar a su alma gemela."_

_— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto una joven de doce años, de cabellos largo y ojos a perlados_

_—Alguna vez, alguien lo está—comento el chico de cabellos negros._

_Ella saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del joven, a pesar de intentar ser tan frió, las lágrimas no paraba de caer de su rostro._

**_Y aquello, solo fue el primer encuentro._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hinamori y Toushiro: <em>**_perteneces__ al mundo de bleach,asi como a su respectivo dueño, Tite kubo :3_

_Se reciben comentarios positivo y criticas constructivas :D_


End file.
